20 Words to say it all
by Cozypie
Summary: When you are just allowed to use a few words, how meaningful can they be ? First fic, give it a try :) New chapter up with Emily and Hotch
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm cozypie. I apologize for every mistake I made. English isn't my first language and it's quiet hard to write. I really hope you can still enjoy this. i found the concept on a german fanfiction side and grew kind of found to it.

I don't own Criminal Minds

Penelope and Derek 20 words challenge

_20 words that began forever_

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
"Now and for the rest of our lifes!"

_19 words that made us laugh_

"Guys, we are official an item"  
"No way, really"  
"Took you just, how long? Six years?"  
"Finally, 50 bucks Reid"

_18 words that nearly ended it all_

"Maybe we are not meant to be! You need your knight in shining amor, I'm damaged after all"

_17 words that betrayed me_

"You've been shot derek!"  
"I didn't want to freak you out"  
"We are married derek! Dammit boy"

_16 words that meant the world to me_

"Derek, you should take a seat. I'm pregnant"  
"You mean we are going to be parents?"

_15 words that engulfed me in my wake_

"No, no. I don't want to, stop"  
"Derek, Hot Stuff. It's me, you are safe"

_14 words that woke me up_

"She isn't going to wait forever boy"  
"What..."  
"Tell her how you feel, pronto"

_13 words that created the bridge_

"Whats the name of the new girl, reid?"  
"I don't know, gomez maybe?"

_12 words that broke my heart_

"We are not together, garcia is just a buddy"  
"Indeed, I am"

_10 words that cured our boredom_

"Flying to virgina folks"  
"safe to world for me,superheros"

_9 words that drove me mad_

"Derek, do I look fat in that dress? Honestly"

_8 words that scared the wits out of_ me

"Pen, it's Derek. He's been shot"  
"God, no"

_7 words that made me fall back in love with you_

"The new Spiderman is amazing, isn't he"

_6 words that overjoyed me_

"Derek, we have her. Healthy"  
"Thanks"

_5 words that seduced me_

"Strawberries and cream?"  
"Five minutes"

_4 words that took us to the skies_

"You have twins! Gratulation"

_3 words that i hated_

"No sex Derek!

_2 words that saved us from falling_

"Baby girl"

_1 word that started it all_

"Believe"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello here I am again :) I just want to thank you for your lovely reviews they really meant the world to me :) the next chapter is about Emily and Hotch, it got slightly OC because I pictured them more as a Family and less as the Agents they are... I hope you still like it.

and if you have a pair you want me to write this 20 words about feel free to suggest them. hope to hear from you

Cozy

Emily and Aaron 

_20 words that began forever_  
„1. Be a loving father  
2. Be my loving husband  
3. Be the super Agent you are. That's how it's supposed to be."

_19 words that made us laugh_  
„Mr. Bad Ass Agent fainted at the maternity ward"  
„That's not funny"  
„It's incredible funny!"  
„Happens to the best"

_18 words that nearly ended it all_  
„Agents Hotchner, Prentiss. I hope you are aware that your "relationship" is highly inappropriate. End it for good"

_17 words that betrayed me_  
„We have to keep it under her radar " "What am I? Your dirty little secret?" "Em, please"

_16 words that meant the world to me_  
„We are family! We will fight together! And stay together" "Forever?" "Yes forever" "Thanks Garcie" "Always"

_15 words that engulfed me in my wake_  
„Aaron, those are contractions" „Too early?" „She is a Baby, she doesn't know the date!"

_14 words that woke me up_  
„Daddy, Emmy Mummy, there is a monster under my bed! Can I sleep here?"

_13 words that created the bridge_  
„You're really staying?" „First be a father. I promised you, Honey" „Thanks Aaron"

_12 words that broke my heart_  
„Will Mommy be sad if I call Emily Mum?"  
„No Jake. No"

_10 words that cured our boredom_  
„Jake, Henry. What are you doing there?"  
„Nothing Mum, nooooothing"

_9 words that drove me mad_  
„Emily, you're pregnant, you're not going. Stay with Pen!"

_8 words that scared the wits out of me_  
„Hotch, there is a bomb under Emily's Car"

_7 words that made me fall back in love with you_  
„No case or phone. It's our Honeymoon!"

_6 words that overjoyed me_  
„It's a girl!" „Yeah a sister!"

_5 words that seduced me_  
„Hotelroom sex?" „Never get's old"

_4 words that took us to the skies_  
„I wanna adopt Jack"

_3 words that i hated_  
„Wheels up in… "

_2 words that saved us from falling_  
„Stay safe"

_1 word that started it all_

Feel


End file.
